De gatos, primavera y calor
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: Era Mayo. El mes de las flores, la vida, el amor y los... ¿gatos? Sí, los gatos se ponen en celo en primavera, nada fuera de lo normal, pero cuando mezclas eso con las hormonas de un chico de 17 años y un uniforme de educación física los resultados pueden ser nefastos. ¿Es un lime? Creo que sí M por si acaso, pervertidas


¡Bienvenidos a mi segundo one-shot original de Shugo Chara! Me siento feliz de poder traéroslo en tiempo récord. Dije que para el final de la semana, pero lo tuve el viernes~! _Aw Yeah! :D_

Bueno, he sido algo experimental con este one-shot. He dicho palabras un poco perv que usualmente sólo insinúo (*cejas*), pero mi vergüenza es demasiada como para evitar haber insinuado algunas cosas. Perdonadme por ser joven :D

Realmente me gusta cómo escribo (!?), pero a veces es algo agobiante porque me tengo que aguantar y no puedo escribir sobre otras personas D: Mi forma de escribir es como una 1º persona, pero sin hablar con la 1º persona. Y desde el punto de vista de nuestro(?) IKUTO-SAMA! Espero de corazón haberlo plasmado bien :D

Vale, dejo de joder ^^

PD: Sí hablo mucho del calor porque _**YO**_ estoy pasando calor! ò_ó

* * *

**_De gatos, primavera y calor_**

Ah... El calor...

Era horriblemente pegajoso. Caliente. Húmedo. Desagradable. Y le daba sueño.

El calor es algo que no congenia bien con los gatos, es bien sabido. Basta con que haya algunos grados de temperatura más para que tu gato desaparezca de la casa y no lo veas hasta octubre, cuando entonces te buscará y se pondrá mimoso sólo porque eres una fuente de calor gratuita. A los gatos no les gusta el calor, por lo que se ponen ariscos. No les gusta el agua, así que nunca se pueden refrescar, lo que hace que todo empeore.

¿Por qué el mundo era así de cruel? ¿Por qué en Japón tenía que hacer tanto calor si todavía no estaban en verano? ¡Apenas era principios de Mayo!

Lo bueno era que, como estaba en la educación superior, las clases acababan antes y ahora estaba por fin de vacaciones. Sin tener que ir a clases o escuchar las regañinas de los profesores por no asistir a clases, no prestarles atención o no hacer los deberes. ¿De verdad se creían que iban a conseguir algo así? Ni siquiera Utau, que era de las personas que más quería y en las que podía confiar, lograba convencerle de algo.

Ahora mismo Ikuto se encontraba vagando por algún parque aleatorio de la ciudad. Llevaba en la calle desde ayer ya que logró encontrar un lugar donde dormir. Algo tenía que concederle al calor: era más fácil dormir en la calle. Durante el invierno podría llegar a morir congelado si no lograba conseguir algo de calor o una manta a tiempo. Varias veces se vio al borde de la hipotermia el invierno pasado. Menos mal que _alguien_ llegaba y lo encontraba a tiempo.

Por eso la noche anterior la había pasado en un banco de ese mismo parque, siendo despertado por el estúpido sonido de los coches y los gritos de los niños pequeños que tenían que ir a clases todavía. Uno se había atrevido a tirar de una de sus orejas que, estando él somnoliento, habían salido junto a su cola sin que se diese cuenta. "¡Un gatito!" había gritado a su madre, quien estaba a varios metros más adelante, para llamar su atención para que se girase. Menos mal que el chico gato logró saltar a una rama a tiempo de que la mujer lo viese. Desde esa rama había observado a todos los niños pequeños pasar por su lado. Algunos apenas estaban en el jardín de niños, y eran llevados por sus padres de la mano o los cargaban en la espalda. Otros estaban en la primaria, pero en cursos tan bajos que necesitaban de la compañía de sus padres para poder ir (con una sonrisa, Ikuto recordó que tanto él como Utau habían llorado a mares la primera vez que tuvieron que ir al colegio y lloraron todo el día). Otros ya eran mayores e iban solos al colegio. Reconoció el uniforme de la Seiyo, colegio al que iba Amu. Sonrió ligeramente cuando se le pasó por la cabeza que quizá podría ir a molestarla ese día, pero entonces otra brisa caliente le mantenía a la agradable sombra del árbol al que estaba subido. ¡No quería moverse! ¡Esa sombra era demasiado agradable!

Pero entonces su estómago rugió y se dio cuenta de que tenía que comer en algún momento. Se bajó de mala gana del árbol y fue hacia otro para tomar una manzana que colgaba de una de las ramas. Mientras comía suspiró, decidiendo que quizás debería pasar por su casa para ver si podía coger algo de comida a pesar de que se estuviese arriesgando de encontrarse con Utau o con su madre, después de todo. Al final se decantó por ir.

— ¿Está ahí, Yoru?- dijo a su chara, quien había entrado previamente a la casa.

— No, parecen haber salido.

— Perfecto- dijo y se encaminó directamente a la cocina. Allí logró llenar el estómago de alimentos de verdad y no panes robados de tiendas o sobras de un supermercado.

Ya que estaba ahí se atrevió a ir hasta la televisión y la encendió. Canal de noticias. Aburrido, decidió cambiarlo pensando que ya tenía demasiados problemas como para enterarse de los de los demás. Entonces fue cuando puso ese canal que nunca ponía. Y recordó por qué. Ahí sólo pasaban telenovelas rosas y películas románticas de las que te hacían vomitar purpurina y pedir que te maten. A Utau le encantaba, por eso intentaba no ver la televisión con ella nunca en su vida (porque tuvo que sufrir una tarde completa cuando tuvo que cuidar de ella cuando era demasiado pequeña para quedarse sola en casa) y no le quedaron ganas de más. Era algo demasiado horrible para cualquier chico, una gran tortura, según sus amigos del instituto, que tuvieron que ver esa programación infernal con sus novias (los que tenían novia) a la fuerza.

Pero esta vez no lo quitó. No era que tuviese interés en los primeros planos de los cuerpos de los protagonistas masculinos, ni mucho menos; más bien se fijaba en aquella escena. ¿Por qué pasaban esa clase de cosas a esta hora? Los niños podrían verla. Ah, cayó en la cuenta. A esta hora los niños supuestamente deberían estar en clases y por ello pasaban una película que rozaba lo adulto. Observó cómo la mujer se quitaba la camisa para revelar un sujetador de encaje blanco. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y algo sonrojada, ella llevaba sus manos se forma sensual ahora hacia la falda realmente corta que usaba, pero era detenida por el protagonista masculino, quien estaba disfrutando del espectáculo acostado en una cama, ya que ella estaba encima de él, una pierna a cada lado del torso de él. Entonces el hombre soltaba las manos de ella y se decidía por bajar las suyas y maravillarse del tacto de los muslos blancos de la mujer, para luego subir y llevar hacia arriba la falda en el proceso. Mientras, ella había alargado sus manos hacia él y había comenzado a soltar botón por botón la camisa azul de él y se inclinó para poder besarlo apasionadamente antes de llevar sus labios hacia la mandíbula del hombre y besar allí a donde llegase. Luego ella pasaba al cuello e Ikuto comenzó a escuchar los gemidos masculinos cada vez que ella acercaba sus labios a la piel sensible del él.

Entonces ellos cambiaron posición y ella quedó debajo, a merced del hombre. Mientras se las ingeniaba para quitar el broche del sujetador, el protagonista masculino había bajado para repetir lo que ella había hecho; y ella parecía disfrutarlo. Cada vez más fuerte, esta vez Ikuto escuchaba los gemidos de la mujer acentuarse cuando él la mordía suavemente aquí y allí, o cuando él metió uno de los senos de la mujer en la boca y lo apretaba juguetonamente entre sus dientes. Entonces la cámara enfocó una de las manos descender hasta la ropa interior femenina y colaba su mano dentro para palpar lo que allí había. Más ruidoso, más fuerte, más mordidas y más besos.

Y entonces Ikuto apagó la televisión con el corazón acelerado y los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? No iba a mentir, le gustaban ese tipo de cosas y a veces comentaba algunas revistas que tenía escondidas en un cajón del armario con sus amigos, pero esta vez era diferente. No era que la escena pornográfica se notase que estaba orientada para el disfrute del público femenino, y tampoco el que se le hacía raro que pasaran esas cosas de día y no en la madrugada.

No. Lo que realmente le pasaba era que no supo en qué momento había dejado de ver a los actores y se veía a sí mismo con cierta pelirosa. Es decir, Amu siempre estaba en su mente lo quisiera o no (había admitido hacía mucho tiempo que estaba enamorado de ella), pero nunca había pensado en ella de _esa manera_. ¡Era una niña, por el amor de Dios! ¡Eso ya era depravación mental! De acuerdo que se hubiese enamorado de una chica cinco años menor, eso lo podía admitir y no era tan malo si se tiene en cuenta que hay matrimonios que se llevaban cinco años (_Pero no se ve igual entre un chico de diecisiete y una chica de doce años_, le recordó una voz en su mente que mandó a callar); pero un asunto totalmente distinto era imaginársela de aquella manera, ruborizada y algo sorprendida, acostada en una cama, con poca ropa...

No. No podía pensar de aquella manera. No, no y ¡no!

Ikuto sacudió la cabeza sintiendo su rostro caliente como nunca lo había estado, y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Sabía que sería nocivo para todos que se quedase en ese sofá frente a la tele, con el mando en la mano y fácil de volver a encender aquel aparato infernal con ese canal del demonio y una película poco apta para menores. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y se levantó, listo para irse de allí a pesar de no querer hacerlo porque sabía que haría calor afuera, cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

— ¿Ikuto~?- se oyó la voz alegre de Utau. De algún modo había sabido que estaba allí, pero no iba a dejar que lo encontrase, no ahora que seguramente estaría algo perturbado por lo que le había pasado y visto.

— Vámonos, Yoru- susurró el chico a su chara con el rostro todavía algo rojo. El gatito lo había estado mirando todo ese tiempo, preguntándose qué le pasaba. Él también había visto lo mismo que él, pero decidió desviar la mirada nada más comenzó el destape, demasiado apenado. Él no conocía nada sobre todo eso, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Una vez que estuvieron afuera, Ikuto se encontró alterado, sonrojado y sin nada que hacer. Al menos ya no tenía hambre, pensó en positivo, pero ahora tenía demasiadas horas libres entre sus manos. Pensó en dar otra vuelta a la ciudad, pero hacía demasiado calor para ello. ¿Meterse de cabeza en una fuente y rezar para enfriarse? No, la policía podría detenerle o alguien podría quejarse. De inmediato sus pensamientos lo volvieron a llevar hacia Amu, así que luchó para que las escenas no regresaran a él, pero era demasiado difícil.

Para despejarse, decidió volver al parque donde había estado antes. Tenía una fuente, a la que no se iba a tirar, pero al menos refrescaría el ambiente y a él mismo; o al menos eso rezaba, porque en su mente sentía vibrar una y otra vez imágenes de Amu que no quería ver, escuchaba su voz y tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de... ir a por ella. De resto no confiaba mucho en sí mismo. Suspiró.

— Ikuto- nya, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo el chara gatito preocupado.

— No lo sé, Yoru- contestó con sinceridad- Se me han metido en la cabeza cosas... que no me puedo quitar. Están ahí y vuelven una y otra vez...

— ¿Cosas?- preguntó Yoru no muy seguro.

— Cosas como la película de antes- dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Comenzó a mirar unas flores. Sí, seguramente esas flores lo iban a distraer. Eran rojas, amarillas y violetas; algunas eran más grandes que otras, pero en general tenían la misma altura. Eran flores muy bonitas. Flores, flores, flores, Amu... ¡Otra vez!- ¡Argh!- gritó enfadado.

— Creo que sé lo que te pasa, Ikuto-nya...- dijo Yoru nervioso. No sabía cómo expresarse, pero de algún modo tenía que decírselo a Ikuto. Pero le extrañaba una cosa. ¿No debería saberlo ya de otros años? ¿Por qué venía a afectarle tan fuerte justo ahora?

— ¿Qué es?- dijo mirándolo a la cara y entonces Yoru pudo ver el leve sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas del peliazul, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos vidriosos y algo desenfocados, como si estuviese mirando otra cosa a la vez.

— Es primavera, Ikuto- contestó Yoru sin saber cómo continuar, pero al parecer esa respuesta fue suficiente, porque Ikuto se quedó congelado en el sitio mirando un punto fijo en el vacío.

— Primavera... Claro... Je,je... Primavera- dijo en voz baja mirando hacia otro lado. Ahora todo encajaba. Primavera. Una simple estación. La época en la que todas las flores aparecían y adornaban los campos, la época en la que comenzaba a hacer calor, la época en la que todo parecía llenarse de vida después de un frío invierno... Y la época en la que los gatos se ponían en celo. ¡¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?! Ahora le resultaba demasiado obvio, teniendo en cuenta todos los pensamientos que le iban y venían por la cabeza, todos de Amu (lo que no era extraño), pero con una cosa que los relacionaba: el sexo. Todas esas imágenes y pensamientos inmiscuían a la chica en cuestión en poses algo perturbadoras, con poca ropa, el rostro sonrojado y su vocecita aguda llamándolo, diciendo su nombre...

Sacudió la cabeza por enésima vez y se replanteó lo de tirarse al agua o correr a por una ducha fría, helada, lo primero que encontrase. Pero no podía. Su propia mente le empujaba a dirigirse hacia el motivo de su obsesión continua, como muchas veces se había encontrado antes, pero ahora era con mucha más fuerza que de costumbre. Se sentía acalorado, mucho más que antes. El cuerpo le ardía completamente y no le hacía falta mirarse en un espejo para saber que probablemente en ese preciso momento estaría tan rojo con Amu en sus mejores momentos. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Amu de nuevo! Recordó su rostro sonrojado de cada vez que se reía de ella o de algo suyo, recordó sus gritos de "¡Ikuto!" seguidos de bufidos enfadados con las mejillas infladas y el ceño fruncido, recordó los manotazos aleatorios que suele hacer para intentar alcanzarle, sin éxito... Rió ante los recuerdos, todavía alterado y luchando por buscar recuerdos que no le volviesen a conducir a escenas como la de la película.

Pensó esta vez en alguien quien empezaba a disgustarle cada día más: Tadase. ¿Por qué? Pues muy fácil. Él estaba tras Amu también. Tadase podía compartir con ella más tiempo que él, Tadase tenía la misma edad que Amu, Tadase estaba en la mente de Amu más que él, Tadase no era enemigo de Amu, Tadase estaba en la misma clase que Amu, Tadase, Tadase, Tadase... ¡Cómo lo odiaba! Era cierto que tenía a su favor el que el pobre chico era demasiado tímido como para hacer movimientos para ganarse a Amu, además de que lo que él hacía era demasiado... infantil, hasta el punto en que a Ikuto le daba lástima al observar los pobres intentos de impresionar a la pelirosa.

Por otro lado, también tenía a su favor que a las chicas en general les gustaban los chicos mayores que ella, según sabía por Utau y por los programas que pasaban por televisión. Y él era mayor que Amu, quizá demasiado, pero eso no era importante ahora mismo. Él era _sexy_, le habían dicho algunas féminas de su instituto, y él sabía lo que hacía. Él tenía una conexión con Amu a través de la Dumpty Key y el Humpty Lock, una conexión especial que no tenía con el mini-rey, lo que le hacía feliz de un modo realmente inmaduro (pero eso nunca lo confesaría). Además, todos sabían que lo prohibido es mil veces mejor que lo permitido y correcto; y ellos estaban prohibidos el uno para el otro ya que eran enemigos y tenían demasiadas cosas en contra. Sí, él era mejor para Amu que ese niño de primaria.

_Y en todos los sentidos_, se le pasó por la cabeza de improvisto. Él tenía casi dieciocho años, tenía el cuerpo más desarrollado que el de ese niño pequeño que parecía una chica. Él era indiscutiblemente un hombre en toda regla; su voz profunda, su altura, sus hombros anchos, su fuerte musculatura resultado de todo el ejercicio que hacía en sus trabajos para Easter, además de que su cuerpo era más apto y estaba listo para reproducirse. Sabía que, en cuanto a _tamaño_, superaría con creces a un niño de primaria...

Se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?! ¡¿Acaso era un degenerado mental?! ¿En serio se estaba midiendo con un niño de doce años? Había caído demasiado bajo, siendo sincero.

— Ikuto-nya, ¿qué hacemos en el colegio de Amu-nya?- la pregunta de Yoru le devolvió a la realidad. Despertando de sus ensimismamientos se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, estaba subido a un árbol del patio de la Seiyo, la sección de primaria. No sabía qué hora era, pero todavía estaban en clases porque escuchaba en el interior del edificio a los profesores parlotear sobre cosas que ya sabía, como las divisiones de dos cifras o los sustantivos.

— No lo sé- confesó a su chara.

— Ikuto- dijo Yoru-. No me digas que tienes una fijación con Amu-nya...

— ¿Una fijación?- repitió levantando una ceja- Sí, además de enfermiza, podría añadir- dijo con ácido en la voz.

— ¿Y es debido a...?

— Sí, es por eso- le cortó bruscamente, mirando hacia otro lado, avergonzado. El chara calló durante unos segundos, sudando frío. Ahora entendía el problema de su dueño, ya que el que estuviese "padeciendo la primavera" pensando precisamente en Amu cambiaba las cosas.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer-nya?- dijo preocupado. Ikuto estaría así de alterado hasta que terminase la primavera, y para ello quedaba bastante tiempo porque apenas estaban a principios de Mayo y el efecto continuaría hasta Junio, más o menos.

— Evitarla a toda costa- contestó llegando a la conclusión de que tenía que irse de allí inmediatamente, muy a su pesar, y con dos meses lejos de Amu sin poder acercarse a ella por delante; pero, por algún extraño motivo, o por culpa de algún dios que le tuviese manía, sus piernas no respondieron. No se podía mover de allí.- Yoru, ayúdame a...

Pero era demasiado tarde. Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clases y poco después vio estudiantes de primaria salir por la puerta que daba al patio con las canchas, vestidos ya con el uniforme de educación física. Parecían los mayores de primaria, de sexto, y rezó para que la clase en cuestión no fuese la de Amu; pero de nuevo ese dios lo estaba castigando por algo que no sabía, porque _sí_ era la clase de Amu. Se dio cuenta de ese hecho porque justo cuando rezaba todo lo que sabía, salió Amu con su uniforme compuesto por una camiseta blanca (que probablemente le quedaría pequeña por la forma en la que se le ajustaba antinaturalmente al cuerpo) y unos pantalones realmente cortos que enseñaban sus níveas y cortas piernas en su totalidad. Ella salía acompañada de esa rubia bajita y que miraba con ojos de asesina a cualquiera que se acercase... Rima era su nombre, según podía encontrar en su memoria, y ambas estaban intentando abanicarse con las manos porque tenían calor.

Escuchaba los quejidos de los niños al tener que salir al sol a esa hora tan desgraciada, pero sus oídos sólo percibían un murmullo de fondo sin sentido. Sólo sus ojos podían funcionar correctamente en ese momento, fijos en Amu y en su sonrisa, en Amu y la pequeña gota de sudor que descendía por su frente hasta su mejilla para luego perderse en su camiseta, en Amu y el inconsciente movimiento de sus piernas que lo volvía loco, en Amu y el pequeño pantalón corto que le permitía verlo _todo_... Fue entonces cuando Ikuto se dio cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba perdido.

_Bueno, ahora que estoy aquí al menos debo disfrutar de la vista_, pensó resignado y se reacomodó mejor en la rama para observar fijamente a Amu cual acosador depravado y pervertido. _Eso es lo que soy ahora, y eso es en lo que me ha convertido la estúpida primavera y la época de apareamiento..._

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Observó cómo Amu hacía los calentamientos y estiramientos. Se deleitó con la forma en la que ella se agachaba para tocar la punta de sus pies mostrándole toda su parte posterior y sus piernas blancas. Ikuto no podía cerrar los ojos, y tampoco es que quisiese. Observó cómo poco a poco su cuerpo se iba llenando de pequeñas gotitas de sudor debido al esfuerzo del ejercicio y al calor asfixiante del día, mojando su ropa, y pegándola más aún a su cuerpo de lo que ya estaba, definiendo a la perfección los crecientes pechos de la chica y los muslos de aspecto suave y cremoso. Aquellos muslos con la piel blanca de no darle el sol... Deseó tocarlos con sus manos, con sus labios... Casi tenía el sabor en la lengua, sentir el calor proveniente de la zona, o incluso la forma en que esas piernas encajarían una en cada hombro...

Entonces vio cómo Amu se relamía los labios, seguramente porque tendría sed. Su boca de labios sonrosados, aquellos que soñaba una y otra vez con besar, morder y relamer. Se imaginó esos labios en su pecho, dándole besos como mariposas por todos sus músculos y dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso que lo dejarían más loco por ella de lo que ya estaba. Se imaginó el tacto que tendría contra la piel de su cuello, imaginó la sensación de que esa boca cubriera su... extensión... en su totalidad, de esa lengua explorarle por completo. Y quiso que su sabor quedase grabado a fuego en la mente de esa chica, así como quería tener el de ella en su cabeza y nunca olvidarlo. Se imaginó esa menuda lengua en su boca, jugando con él, probándole, y quiso que ese beso supiese a chocolate, así como todos los demás, de modo que juntaría las dos cosas que más le gustaban: Amu y el chocolate.

Ikuto sacudió la cabeza algo sorprendido de sus propios pensamientos. Nunca había pensado así de Amu, y no pensaba volver a hacerlo, pero en ese momento le parecía algo totalmente normal y correcto. Así que se quedó en esa rama como si no estuviese pasando nada, o como si no estuviese escuchando su propia respiración pesada y jadeante debido a las imágenes que se formaban en su mente. No quería ni verse en un espejo temiendo lo que iba a encontrar.

Dio esta vez gracias a ese dios cuando, desde su posición privilegiada, pudo escuchar los jadeos del esfuerzo y sonidos de frustración de la pelirosa que estaba cansada de tanto correr alrededor de la pista cuando pasó debajo del árbol donde estaba él. Se concentró en la forma en que los gemidos de dolor, seguramente debido al esfuerzo, en sus oídos sonaban en un escenario totalmente distinto, uno en que su cuerpo se encontraba encima del desnudo de Amu y ella estaba totalmente roja y brillante del sudor. En ese escenario ya no todo eran imágenes, sino que ahora también podía ver el movimiento del pecho de la chica subir y bajar con velocidad en cada respiración, la forma en que las gotas de sudor eran presas por la gravedad y realizaban un sensual recorrido ante sus ojos antes de llegar a las sábanas arrugadas de aquella cama que reflejaban la luz de la luna entrante por la ventana del balcón de la chica. En ese escenario podía ver con detalle la expresión avergonzada pero llena de placer de la chica, cómo ella intentaba por todos los medios que los gemidos y jadeos no saliesen de sus labios hinchados y rojos de tanto besarlos y morderlos, sin éxito. "¡I...Iku... Ikuto~!" escuchaba en sus oídos cómo ella decía su nombre. Y él se acercaba más a ella, lamiendo desde la parte más baja de su barriga, pasando por el ombligo y por entre los crecientes pechos de la chica, hasta llegar a sus labios lo más lento que pudo, haciendo sufrir a la chica y haciéndole pedir más de todo aquello. Oh, y tanto que le dio. En esa visión él tomaba una pierna en cada mano y se disponía a acariciarlas hasta donde pudiese llegar al tiempo en que devoraba los labios sonrosados de la muchacha, jugaba con su lengua, y pegaba más aún sus cuerpos. "¡Ikuto~!" volvió a escuchar su nombre en sus oídos, haciéndole sonreír satisfecho. Ah... cuánto había esperado para poder hacer eso, para poder escuchar eso...

Con un sólo movimiento, tomaba con algo más de fuerza las piernas de la chica y la acercaba más a sí mismo, insatisfecho con los centímetros que los separaban y se pegaba más aún a ella. Ella se sobresaltó al _sentirlo_ en su totalidad, pero le sonrió también dejando por fin de lado toda su vergüenza, aceptándolo con ella y dejándole hacer lo que más le placiera. Ella alargaba sus manos hacia él en ese escenario, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos azulados y lo acercaba a sus labios para besarlo de nuevo. Entonces Ikuto se permitía soltar las piernas de ella para luego sentirlas enrollarse alrededor de sus caderas y ponía una mano en cada mejilla de Amu y se deleitaba con esa suavidad y lo blandos que eran, como tantas veces hacía al jugar con ellas en contra de lo que Amu quería; pero no, esta vez era diferente, no sólo porque Amu le estuviese dejando tocar cada centímetro de su piel sin detenerlo o chillar contrariada, sino que también porque él ya no estaba jugando. Esto no era un juego o una broma para molestarla, era en serio. Cuando la miró a los ojos, supo que ella sabía también eso, pero su sonrisa no se fue. "Amu..." susurraba a su oído con la voz ronca y casi irreconocible, sintiendo inmediatamente el escalofrío que recorrió a la chica. Y sabía que no era del frío.

Amu sabía qué le iba a decir, así que asintió segura antes de reacomodarse para estar más cómoda y le besó en la mejilla temblando ligeramente de los nervios. "Tengo miedo…" le decía ella y él le sonreía tranquilizador. "No tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo" le respondía antes de acercar sus labios una vez más en un beso, para tranquilizarla y apoyarla en lo que continuaba, y coger impulso para, por fin, poder tocar el cielo y la gloria de enterrarse en ella y sentir su calor...

— ¿Ikuto? ¿Qué haces aquí?- escuchó esa voz de nuevo, pero había algo extraño en ella. No eran una voz débil y jadeante, no era un susurro lleno de placer y no era el único sonido que podía escuchar en la noche. Entonces era...- ¿Por qué estas en mi colegio? ¡Los profesores pueden verte!

El peliazul bajó la vista para encontrarse a la chica de sus pensamientos... digo, a la chica de sus sueños (Amu), sonrojada y sudada, con la respiración entrecortada. Pero no por los motivos que deseaba. No. No era nada de eso. Era debido a que acababa de terminar la clase de educación física y tenía que irse a las duchas. Se la quedó mirando en silencio unos momentos antes de darse cuenta de que probablemente su aspecto no sería el mejor para aparecerse ante Amu y que lo que le rondaba por la cabeza quizás no era lo más apropiado porque corría peligro de abalanzarse sobre ella y hacer cosas malas. Abrió más aún los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Tenía que salir de allí, **AHORA.**

— No es nada. Me tengo que ir- soltó abruptamente, y saltó de esa rama hacia el tejado de una casa cercana, ya con el chara change.

— ¿Estás bien?- escuchó la voz de Yoru, quien parecía preocupado.- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

— Por favor- logró murmurar Ikuto asintiendo hacia el chara cuando llegó a la ventana de su habitación.

— ¡Hasta luego!- dijo Yoru yéndose lejos sabiendo lo mal que lo estaría pasando su dueño.

Ikuto no se lo pensó dos veces antes de quitarse la camiseta y correr hacia la ducha sin importarle que Utau estuviese pasando por ahí a la vez que él.

— ¡¿Ikuto?!- dijo sorprendida, pero el joven ya estaba en el baño y había abierto el agua fría en su máxima potencia con los pantalones todavía sin quitar.- ¿Estás bien? Estabas un poco rojo... ¿Ikuto? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¡Ikuto…!- Pero él no contestaba, sólo permanecía bajo el chorro de agua congelada, agradecido.

Definitivamente, iba a ser una primavera **realmente** larga.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Merece reviews? ¡Vamos, dadme vuestra opinión! :D**

**Por cierto, especial agradecimiento a Sabii-chan! (Sabes por qué ;D) Y pongo esto al final del fic para que TODO EL MUNDO LO LEA! BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! xDDDD No tengo remedio xD **


End file.
